Sentimientos
by Mayu Urwen
Summary: Alfred corría. Estaba demasiado preocupado como para fijarse en lo demás. ¿Estaría bien Arthur? ¿O ya era muy tarde?


Te Este regalo es para mi nee-chan Nami xD. Si, he vuelto a la escritura, tengo más de 20 fics pendientes de publicar. Bien nee-chan, feliz cumpleaños! (Atrasado cofcof)

Y si, sucede en la tira donde Arthur tiene fiebre y le dice a Alfred algo muuuy raroo LOL. Y el final está basado en el doujin "At the bottom of the sea". Se puede decir que es idéntico xD!

_Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Si fuera mío habría aun mas yaoi, si es que eso se puede xD._

_Summary: Alfred corría. Estaba demasiado preocupado como para fijarse en lo demás. ¿Estaría bien Arthur? ¿O ya era muy tarde?_

Comenzamos xD

Sentimientos

Alfred corría. Corría cada vez más rápido. Se tropezaba, pero volvía a levantarse y a correr aceleradamente.

En lo único que podía pensar o siquiera formular su mente era en Arthur. No podía evitarlo, estaba muy preocupado.

¿El por qué estaba así? Pues todo comenzó en la mañana cuando se disponía a desayunar. Ya tenía todo listo; después de pasar a McDonald's y pedir una famosa "Big Mac" para llevar, decidió comprar el periódico solo para ver si había algún país que necesitara al héroe. Porque, después de todo, ¿quién no querría la ayuda de él, Alfred Jones, el héroe de todos que ayuda a los mas necesitados?

Con esos pensamientos divagando por su cabeza, se subió a su moto para manejar de vuelta a su casa. Pero mientras manejaba se le ocurrió llamar a Arthur. Ojo, que no es como si le importara que ese viejo alucina hadas y cosas así estuviera bien, solo le llamaría para decirle sus próximos geniales planes y burlarse de él. Punto.

Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento la llanta de su moto estalló. Cualquiera diría que era mala suerte, debido a que justo ayer le había cambiado las llantas en la noche, pero él presentía algo. No sabía que habría pasado en algún país, pero tenía la seguridad de que era algo malo, muy malo.

Decidió caminar hacia su casa. Total, no faltaba mucho y ya mañana checaría lo de la moto. No le preocupaba dejarla ahí porque estaba muy seguro de que nadie se atrevería a tocarla sabiendo que le pertenece a él, el más heroico de todos los tiempos.

Caminó con la bolsa de McDonald's y el periódico en la mano derecha directo a su casa. Llegó cansado, por no haber hecho ejercicio por una semana. Pero bueno, ya la otra semana recuperaría el tiempo perdido.

Iba a entrar a su casa, pero… ¡Oh mierda! ¡Había olvidado las llaves de nuevo! Así que no le quedó otro remedio que saltar las rejas y activar el sistema de alarma. Claro, porque su casa tenía que ser segura. Y enseguida saldría Tony con su arma avanzada defendiendo la casa, la gente vería que si existen los aliens y…Naah, mejor solo gritaba que era él.

Entró tranquilamente después de gritar que era él, Alfred Jones, quien llegó y que todos los que pasaban por ahí se le quedaran viendo como si estuviera loco. Desactivó la alarma antes de que salieran los perros, o peor aún, Tony con su arma nuclear. Oh vamos, que los héroes como él son rápidos.

Sacó una coca cola del refrigerador y calentó en el microondas su hamburguesa. Ya cuando sonó el típico y tedioso ruido de que la comida ya estaba lista, la sacó. Se sentó en el comedor, le dio un sorbo a la coca cola y agarró su hamburguesa con la mano derecha y con la otra tomó el periódico. Le dio un buen mordisco a su Big Mac y desdobló el periódico. La portada atrapó completamente su atención, dejándolo mudo. Tiró el periódico al piso y por primera vez en su vida, dejó la hamburguesa a medio comer. Se le había quitado el apetito.

Enseguida salió corriendo al aeropuerto. ¡Y una mierda que lo miraran como si estuviera loco! ¡Que en este momento le importaba más que le pasó al viejo alucina hadas mejor conocido como Arthur!

Y es que, ¡Lo que había leído en el periódico no podía ser verdad! ¿Qué Arthur había sufrido heridas por culpa de Alemania? ¡MENTÍAN! No, se negaba a creerlo. Que Inglaterra es viejo, pero no débil.

Se podría decir que tuvo algo de suerte al comprar boleto, porque no había fila y había uno directo a Inglaterra ahorita mismo. Pagó rápidamente con su tarjeta de crédito y se fue a la sala del avión.

¡Pero al llegar vio que no había nadie! ¿Dónde diablos estaban los demás pasajeros? Y lo mas importante… ¿Dónde coño estaba el avión?

Revisó su boleto y se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado de sala y vio en la pantalla que justo ahorita había salido su vuelo. Diablos, que hoy no era su día.

Se sentó en uno de los asientos y derramó algunas lágrimas. Cualquiera que le viera en ese estado se preocuparía, pensando que ocurrió otra grave crisis económica y entrarían en pánico. Desventajas de ser un país muy poderoso.

Pero no podía quedarse ahí como un inútil, esperando que caiga del cielo un avión directo a Inglaterra, definitivamente no. ¡Debía actuar como todo el héroe que es! Aunque en este momento no le llegaba ninguna idea heroica a la cabeza… ¡Damn! ¡¿Acaso se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, vuelto a dormir y luego vuelto a levantar con el mismo pie? Definitivamente no existía alguna explicación lógica.

Suspiró, mientras se sentía completamente miserable. Sin embargo, algo atrajo su mirada. Una avioneta en exhibición en el propio aeropuerto. Ok, comenzaba a creer que era todo un sueño… ¿Quién diablos pone una avioneta ahí? O tal vez su suerte no le había abandonado del todo. No sabía que prefería que fuera.

Se acercó lentamente, pensando que era un espejismo, producto de su desesperación. Se alegró al ver que no desaparecía aunque estuviera enfrente. Pero… ¿Se había drogado? ¿Cómo diablos estaba ahí adentro la llave? Todo se estaba dando convenientemente, y eso era algo muy muy difícil de creer. O tal vez… ¡No era una avioneta en exhibición! De seguro un piloto inexperto había aterrizado ahí y… ¡Se fue al baño! O tal vez lo arrestaron por estacionar una avioneta ahí, ya que no era algo legal…Ni muy común. Nah, seguramente se fue al baño.

No lo regañarían por tomarla prestada… ¿O si? No, ya que ÉL era quien representaba la nación y esto era una emergencia. ¡Otra nación estaba en peligro! ¡Obviamente podía tomarla!

Se metió rápidamente y se colocó el casco. Salió volando, cuidándose de no atropellar a nadie de ahí, mientras oía como algunos le llamaban demente.

Llegó después de varias horas que le tenían agobiado. Ya no podía más con el estrés y la desesperación. Quería, no mas bien NECESITABA ver a Arthur. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, sus piernas temblaban… ¡Pero no estaba preocupado, no señor! Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero eso es normal en héroes ¿no?

¿Por cuánto tiempo seguiría fingiendo no saber que le pasaba? Era obvio que estaba preocupado y aun mas evidente que amaba a Inglaterra…Un momento, ¿amar? Definitivamente estaba diciendo locuras por la preocupación.

¡¿Pero por qué seguía parado ahí como idiota? ¡Arthur estaba grave! Salió hacia la casa de Iggy lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Definitivamente no corría igual que Superman, pero algo era algo.

Llegó cansado, con el corazón acelerado. Tocó el timbre, esperando una respuesta. Juraba que si contestaba Francia, se largaba. Bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero si se molestaría. Y mucho.

Francis no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Recordaba con furia el haber ido alegremente a contarle a Iggy que había construido un nuevo avión y esperando, aunque sabía que no sucedería, su aprobación. ¡Cuanta furia le dio al ver a Francia ahí, a punto de aprovecharse de él ya que estaba enfermo!

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, pero para Alfred fueron horas. Se hartó de esperar y decidió hacer lo mismo que hizo en la mañana: Brincar la reja. Sorprendentemente no sonó ningún sistema de seguridad.

Ya estaba técnicamente "adentro", pero por obvias razones no podía abrir la puerta. Si la derrumbaba, creerían que se trata de un ladrón y sería muy humillante demostrar que era la nación de Estados Unidos. Ya de por si medio mundo decía mil mierdas de él, como para darles mas de que hablar.

Posó su vista hacia la ventana, la cual yacía abierta. Sonrió macabramente.

Trepó por la ventana. En cierta forma le recordaba al libro de Romero y Julieta, pero no era hora de pensar en estupideces. Sentía que si corría un poco más iba a tropezar y no poder levantarse. Estaba demasiado exhausto.

Aún así intentaba ir rápido. No prestaba demasiada atención a los rincones de la casa. De repente, su corazón se detuvo unos segundos y enseguida volvió a reanudar su curso, pero aceleradamente. Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, al ver que Arthur tenía una foto de ellos dos juntos, cuando él apenas era un niño. Se dio cuenta de que Arthur tampoco podía eliminar esos recuerdos, por muy dolorosos que fueran.

Siguió caminando con una sonrisa en el rostro, que desapareció al abrir el cuarto de Iggy, transformándose en una mueca de preocupación. Estaba tendido en la cama, delirando por la mucha fiebre que tenía, al borde de la muerte, pero por lo menos estaba consciente.

― Inglaterra, ¿estás bien? ¡Oí que Alemania te atacó! ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? ¡Lo que sea que quieras! ― Exclamó preocupado Alfred, sin importar que no estuviera escondiendo como siempre sus sentimientos en una máscara, que ni el propio Arthur podía ver.

― H-Hay una cosa…Di ¡Inglaterra! Como solías hacer…

De todas les respuestas que se esperaba Alfred, como un "largo de aquí" o "No necesito de tu ayuda", no había cruzado por su mente ni en un millón de años que Arthur diría algo tan…Bochornoso. No pudo más que maldecir internamente y negarse.

― De ninguna manera ― Respondió sacado de quicio.

En ese momento, Arthur se desmayó, preocupando a Alfred y maldiciéndose de nuevo por no haberle hecho caso. Bufó molesto, mientras lo llamaba una y otra vez, sin obtener respuesta. Suspiró cansado.

― Volé desesperadamente para acá, y solo me puedes decir esas palabras. Eres TÚ quien necesita leer la atmósfera.

Se sentó en la cama, a lado de Inglaterra, y le acarició el rostro, quitándole los mechones de cabello que estorbaban en su frente. Se inclinó y acercó aun más su rostro, mientras lo veía hipnotizado. Unió sus labios en un beso desesperado, aun sabiendo que Arthur no estaba consciente.

Apenas terminó el beso, relamió sus labios. Tenía el sabor de té con limón en su boca. Parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer

Cuando se percató, lo único que pudo hacer fue tocar sus labios, sonrojado. Sorprendentemente el té ya no le parecía tan desagradable. Y aunque no lo admitiera, quería probar ese sabor más seguido, pero no precisamente de la bebida. Era algo dulce y a la vez amargo. Quería probar más, pero sabía que ya se había pasado de la raya, al haber hecho eso aun sabiendo que Iggy no estaba consciente.

Al pasar los 3 días, justo como Alfred dijo, Inglaterra estaba ahí recuperado, peleando con él por una tontería. Sonrió feliz internamente, definitivamente quería estar así con Arthur toda la vida.

E Iggy jamás supo lo que pasó…O bueno, aun no. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que revisara las cámaras de seguridad…Y se llevara la sorpresa de su vida.

FIN

Nee-chan! Espero te haya gustado y no aburrido! Es mi fic mas largo! De dos mil palabras! Siéntete orgullosa owó es la primera vez que escribo algo tan largo!

Por cierto, que me urge que se conecte Maki y revise el fic; w; Quiero su opinión desesperadamente D: ! Beta donde estás T_T? Que te pareció? Mejoré o empeoré xD?

Nee-chan espero te haya agradado y feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Primer fic de 8 xD

_Reviews para una pobre escritora? Si lo odiaron, recuerden que hace 5 meses que no escribo 8D! Dejad sus opiniones sinceramente, que yo aceptar la verdad duela o no xD._


End file.
